My Last Breath
by ChubsTheNoble
Summary: Her pale, delecate fingers, laced around the polished marble rails of the astronomy tower. She paused, letting the breeze sweep across her face, her eyes closed. This would be her last breath...she would make it worth while.  Draco/Ginny fandom of mine


The night sky was unforgiving. Dark. It suited her. Years of trying seemed pointless now, her efforts leading her nowhere. Were her signs not enough? Were her words not heard? Were her actions misinterpreted? No. Perhaps he was just frightened. It had been too long...enough time for fear to grow. At least, that is what she would have liked to think. However, after ten, long, lifeless years she was doubtful...hopeless. What had happened? In her heart, she knew that everything that she ever hoped would be, was no more than a broken dream now. That was when she realized that trusting in a dream was foolish. No matter how hard she prayed, she would never be able to hold him again, hear his calm, even voice, to gaze into his awe inspiring, features. She didn't even know if he was still drawing breath. The thought made her shudder deeply within. Why did he go? Why did he leave her behind? Her mind whirled with puzzlement, fear, heartbreak. . .what had happened?

Her pale, delecate fingers, laced around the polished marble rails that now surrounded the astronomy tower. Ever since the death of the headmaster, everything had changed...absolutely everything. The castle was dim and dreary. It was rare to witness a smiling child or hear a laugh ringing in the halls. And now that he was missing, it had become worse. No knowing if the world would change as she woke in bed one morning. No knowing if she would wind up dead the next night. No knowing if she would have the will to wake up at all. But death was something she had become accustomed to.

The wind swam through her hair as she leant foward into the night sky, and she gripped the railing even tighter. Her hand moved foward into the heavans, as if reaching out to grab a star. Was he up there now? She drew back, petrified of her own mourning for something she was not sure was even true. However much it had diminshed over the years, faith was still something she struggled to hold on to.

A chill ran down her spine and she wrapped her cloak tighter around her body, imagining a pair of arms...his arms around her, his breath on her neck. Not even her fantasies could temporarily free her from torment. . .she knew he would not be there as she had imagined so many nights before this. She could not allow herself to wish so carelessly. It would be the same tomorrow, as always. She would teach her precious students how to defend themselves from the terror that still insued in their world. That was all she could do. Day after day that is what she did. Waiting for a day when she could have a student without worrying for thier lives to be spared through the holidays. But nothing is that simple.

An aching in her chest tore her from her thoughts. Her heart felt as if it might burst. For a short moment, she wished it would. Then, perhaps she wouldn't have to fight the madness that threatened to take over. Another gust calmed her thoughts and put her at ease for but a few seconds. Acceptance of loss did not come easy, but she had finally accepted it. Not with all the magic in the world could she bring him back to her. She paused, letting the breeze sweep across her face, her eyes closed. Perhaps death would finally bring her peace...and bring her to him. This would be her last breath...she would make it worth while.

Slowly, she lifted a leg over the railing, followed carefully by the other, her back leaning on the rail. This was it. . .no more waiting. No more pain. Her heart panged roughly and she stopped, letting herself rest on the edge of death. She looked down into the misty earth, her mind racing. Could she really do this? Could she urge herself to leave everything behind? She had faith, yes. . .but she did she carry enough to give her the will the live out the rest of her life? Tears rushed to her eyes. She had suffered so much. . .why would he do this to her? Did he realize where his actions would lead him? Did he realize how much remorce he had place upon her shoulders? Her sobs became powered with rage and she screamed out into the night, her tears raining onto the castle grounds like an angry storm.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate you for doing this to me!"

"I'm so sorry, Ginny."

No. The torment would be kept at bay. This was nothing more but another allusion. . .another haunting memory. Why did he torment her so? Why did his image forever ramain in her mind? This was torture.

"Get away!" she shrieked into the darkness.

"Ginny. . ."

No. . .this couldn't be possible. This was another cruel dream...it had to be.

"No. . .you're not real. Stay away from me." As her words escaped her she whimpered in pain, for she knew she was lying to herself and it was unbearable. Time passed like wet sand through an hour glass, but after ten years. . .after the suffering and the agonizing waiting. . .he was back. She couldn't be sure if she prefered death more than to face him again. Why? Why now?

"I'm here. I'm back."

In a struggle for breath, her heart nearly stopped as she felt his arms wrap around her, embracing her tightly as he lifted her carefully back over the railing. Looking at him seemed too easy. If this was a dream, he would dissapear and she would be left alone once again. Fear kept her eyes low. How could she let him see how weak she had become? However, a part of her loathed him more than anything for making her suffer. It wasn't until he gently took hold of her chin, that she was forced to look into those painfully familiar eyes.

"I never forgot about you, Ginny. I swear."

He placed her back on her feet, his hands clasping hers. She couldn't remove her gaze from his handsome face. This had to be a dream. This all seemed too good to be real. He couldn't be back. In her mind. . .he was dead. She would never see him again. No word of his whereabouts reached her ears for nearly ten years, and as simple as that, here he was, standing inches away from her, alice, well...and _real_.

"Why? Why are you here?"

"Because I knew I had to come back.. Because I knew I was wrong to leave you. And because it took me ten years to realize how much I needed you too."

Heavy tears continued to flow freely from her eyes, dripping off her chin and onto the ground. This was too much to take. How could it be so simple? It almost seemed unfair to her. . .that he could return to her so freely and she could not.

"I don't understand. . .how can it seem so easy, when living has been so hard? You don't know how long I have waited for you to come back."

"Yes I do. . .because I have waited in torment just as long as you have. . .and it was unbearable. I'm so sorry."

Ginny slowly closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly, taking in his scent. And for the first time in ten years. . .she smiled, lighting up the darkness around her. This was real. . .she was sure of it now. Her skin tingled as it brushed against his. He looked down upon her and returned her embrace lovingly, never wanting to let go, and kissed her forehead, tears filling his crystal eyes.

"I promise I'll never leave you again. I promise I'll never stop loving you."

"I know, Draco. . .and niether will I."


End file.
